


Не совсем обычный напарник

by Shelby_M



Series: Арно-кентавр [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ОЭ-фест - Первое исполнение заявки - "Валентин Придд / Арно Савиньяк. "За рога и в стойло!""</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este) - https://ficbook.net/authors/121820.

* * *

\- …и можете идти, - Жермон встал из-за стола, одергивая мундир. – Только еще минуту, вас надо познакомить с напарником.

Валентин послушно проследовал за генералом Ариго на задний двор. Там, расположившись у забора, негромко беседовали два кентавра – один золотистой окраски, постарше, и второй – странной масти, больше похожий на оленя, чем на лошадь.

\- Арно! – окликнул кентавра Жермон. – Подойди-ка сюда.

Кентавр сдержанно кивнул своему собеседнику и повернулся к людям, открыв хмурое недовольное лицо. Он медленно подошел к Ариго и выжидающе скрестил руки на груди. У него были длинные светлые волосы и черные глаза, а также родинка на левой щеке.

\- Арно, это – полковник Придд, он недавно прибыл из Олларии, - объяснил кентавру Жермон. – Он станет твоим напарником.

\- Замечательно, - фыркнул кентавр и разозлено стукнул о землю передним копытом. – Решили свалить на меня предателя? И что мне с ним делать? Сразу затоптать, может быть?

Валентин подавил желание закрыть лицо рукой.

«Напарник? И это – мой напарник?» - пронеслась мысль в его голове. – «Да такого», - он запнулся, его взгляд зацепился за маленькие рожки создания, а потом за лошадиные копыта. – «Такого только за рога и в стойло!»

Тем временем, Жермон попытался урезонить кентавра.

\- Арно, перестань. Постарайтесь сработаться – вы оба нужны армии.

Арно крайне недовольно тряхнул хвостом. В это время к ним подошел второй кентавр и строго посмотрел на Арно.

\- Хватит испытывать терпение генерала Ариго, - сказал он. – Не заставляй меня приказывать тебе, Арно.

\- Хорошо, я согласен стать его напарником, - буркнул кентавр и соизволил, наконец, обратить внимание на самого Валентина. – Только имей в виду, - предупредил он, угрожающе ткнув Валентина пальцем в грудь. – Если замечу тебя в каких-либо подозрительных действиях – точно затопчу!

 * * *

На следующее утро Валентин выбрался из палатки и первым делом увидел Арно. Кентавр носился по лугу, взбрыкивая и резвясь, то и дело становясь на дыбы и снова кидаясь в погоню за чем-то, видимым только ему.

\- И мне предполагается ездить на нем верхом, – Валентин вздохнул и покачал головой. – Самоубийственный номер.

Арно, заприметив Придда, мгновенно перестал скакать, принял надменный вид и неторопливо потрусил к нему.

\- Ну что, попробуем прокатиться? – недовольно буркнул он. – А то в бою тренироваться будет некогда.

Валентин кивнул, мысленно признавая правоту кентавра.

\- А седло у вас имеется? – осторожно поинтересовался он.

\- Какое еще, к кошкам, седло? – проворчал Арно. – Я тебе не животное, - он неохотно опустился на землю, подставляя спину Валентину. – Залезай, полковник, - слегка насмешливо сказал он.

Валентин аккуратно забрался на спину Арно, судорожно вцепившись в его плечи. Что-что, а ездить без седла он еще никогда не пробовал. Валентин легко ударил Арно по бокам, как он обычно делал, давая своему мориску команду идти вперед. Арно презрительно хмыкнул, но поднялся и пошел неспешным шагом, давая Валентину привыкнуть к ощущениям. Спустя какое-то время Валентин решил, что уже достаточно освоился, и снова ударил Арно по бокам, заставляя прибавить темп. Арно вскинул брови, и перешел на довольно-таки быструю рысь. Валентин сильнее уцепился за плечи Арно, стараясь удержаться, и тут Арно уже просто не выдержал.

Он резко затормозил, полуобернулся, схватил Валентина за мундир и швырнул его на землю, поставив копыто ему на грудь.

\- Так, - Арно хмуро взирал на поверженного напарника. – Давай-ка проясним некоторые моменты, полковник, - произнес он, увеличивая давление копытом на Валентина. – Во-первых, я тебе не какая-нибудь там кляча, чтобы бить меня по бокам. Я прекрасно понимаю человеческий язык, и, чтобы заставить меня скакать быстрее или медленнее, тебе достаточно попросить. Вслух. А не бить меня, как животное, - Арно раздраженно откинул волосы с лица и продолжил. – Во-вторых, не нужно так цепляться за меня. Вообще-то, мне больно и остаются следы, - Арно слегка наклонился и показал на свое плечо – на загорелой коже виднелись отметины от пальцев Валентина. – Я и сам прекрасно чувствую, можешь ты удержаться или нет, и могу себя контролировать, чтобы ты не упал. Понятно?

Валентин осторожно кивнул, покосившись на копыто, которое Арно так и держал на его груди.

\- Прошу прощения, - вежливо сказал он. – Дело в том, что раньше я имел дело исключительно с лошадьми, и не был обучен обращению с кентаврами должным образом. Поэтому, в свою очередь, могу ли я попросить вас, чтобы впредь, если я что-то делаю не так, вы говорили бы мне об этом и указывали на мои ошибки? Разумеется, тоже вслух, - не остался в долгу Валентин. – Поскольку я тоже, как ни странно, являюсь существом разумным, и понимаю человеческий язык.

Арно удивленно моргнул. Он ожидал что угодно – ругательства, грубости, резкого окрика, чтобы знал свое место… Но никак не подобной вежливости и, тем более, признания своей неправоты. Формально кентавры считались равными партнерами людей в армии. Неформально, люди так и не могли до конца заставить себя относиться к ним как к равным. Крылась ли причина в том, что кентавры были лошадьми наполовину, Арно не знал, но о случаях плохого обращения с кентаврами он был наслышан. Однако, Придд, похоже, отличался от других.

\- Вы не могли бы убрать с меня свое копыто? – вдруг поинтересовался Валентин. – Я думал, мы, вроде бы, достигли некоторого согласия.

Арно ойкнул и поспешно поднял копыто, попятившись от Валентина. Тот неторопливо поднялся и отряхнул мундир.

\- Значит, мы договорились, что будем сообщать друг другу, если что-то делаем не так? – уточнил он, спокойно глядя на Арно.

Арно вздохнул и снова опустился на передние ноги, чтобы Валентин смог забраться на него.

\- Договорились, - буркнул он, сдерживая улыбку при виде растрепанного и запачканного полковника. – Попробуем еще раз?

\- С удовольствием, - в этот раз Валентин уже куда более ловко вскочил на спину кентавра.

\- Быстро учишься, - еле заметно улыбнулся Арно, трогаясь с места. – Кто знает, может из тебя еще выйдет толк.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

\- Сколько тебе лет? – неожиданно поинтересовался Валентин.

Они возвращались в лагерь после очередной прогулки верхом. Арно сам недавно предложил перейти на «ты», устав от чрезмерной вежливости полковника.

Валентин предпочел спешиться на обратном пути и теперь шел рядом с Арно, который выглядел довольным – Придд делал успехи, ему не надо было объяснять одно и то же по несколько раз, и Арно это вполне устраивало.

\- Двадцать, - отозвался Арно.

\- Мы ровесники, - в голосе Валентина послышалось еле заметное удивление. – Я думал, ты старше.

\- А я и есть старше. Психологически, - Арно хмыкнул. – Мы в десять лет уже становимся взрослыми. И живем около двухсот. Если судить по человеческим меркам, мне сейчас где-то около тридцати.

Валентин приподнял бровь.

\- И при этом ведешь себя иногда как строптивый ребенок.

В следующий момент Валентин еле увернулся от Арно, попытавшегося лягнуть его. Впрочем, судя по смешливым искрам в темных глазах – не всерьез.

 * * *

Валентин постепенно привыкал к своему новому напарнику, изучая его привычки и навыки, наблюдая за поведением. С тех пор, как они стали одной командой, Арно и Валентина поселили в одной палатке, где для кентавра отводился специальный уголок с матрасом, приспособленным для подобных существ. Арно любил подолгу топтаться около него, прежде чем улечься, и Валентин находил эту привычку довольно-таки забавной. Он никогда раньше не имел дела с кентаврами и, за исключением общих размытых фактов, которым учили в Лаик, не знал о их быте ровным счетом ничего. Поэтому жизнь с Арно казалась ему интересной вдвойне. Он быстро понял, что нюх у кентавров куда более развит, чем у людей – Арно часто обнюхивал незнакомые вещи и принюхивался во время прогулок, определяя с большой точностью местонахождение других людей. Валентин понял, что острое обоняние отчасти является причиной, по которой кентавры так высоко ценятся в армии.

Главной проблемой в их тандеме являлась разница характеров, а также недоверие и подозрительность Арно к новоявленному полковнику. Кентавр в глубине души все еще сомневался, а что если Придд снова поменяет сторону, и никакие уговоры и доводы Ариго или его напарника Ойгена не могли убедить его в обратном.

 * * *

Арно скептически уставился на Валентина, когда тот притащил откуда-то блюдо с запеченной курицей со специями и предложил присоединиться к трапезе.

\- Придд, с чего вдруг такое великодушие?

Валентин пожал плечами.

\- Просто подумал, что мне не хочется быть врагами. Мы на одной стороне.

\- И как долго это продлиться? – осведомился Арно.

Валентин предпочел промолчать. Арно вздохнул и, подозрительно покосившись на курицу, недовольно поморщился.

\- Скажи, вас вообще ничему про кентавров не учили?

Валентин, задумавшись на мгновение, покачал головой.

\- Учили, но только общие факты, - медленно произнес он. – Я знаю, что, за исключением тех, кто соглашается стать частью армии, вы живете закрыто, обычно глубоко в лесах, где вас не тревожат люди.

\- А то, что мы не едим мясо, вам не рассказывали? – Арно насмешливо кивнул на курицу.

Валентин удивленно моргнул.

\- Прошу прощения, - искренне отозвался он. – Выходит, я действительно почти ничего не знаю о быте и привычках кентавров.

\- Да ладно, - примирительно махнул хвостом Арно, усмехаясь. – Если уж решил угостить меня чем-нибудь, можешь раздобыть яблок – буду весьма признателен.

 * * *

Валентин вскоре заметил, что не только он с любопытством присматривается к своему соседу и напарнику. Похоже, Арно тоже мало знал о том, как живут люди и с интересом наблюдал за Валентином – что тот ел, как себя вел. Валентин как-то раз все же решил спросить Арно об этом, и его догадка оказалась верна – Арно находился среди людей сравнительно недавно, всего лишь несколько месяцев назад присоединившись к армии.

\- Нас тоже учили только основному, - неохотно признался он в ответ на вопрос Валентина. – Так что приходится выяснять самому.

Однажды вернувшись в палатку, Валентин подумал, что Арно выглядит немного иначе, чем обычно, но никак не мог понять, в чем дело. Он удивленно покосился на кентавра, устроившегося на полу, небрежно прислонившись к стене, когда тот негромко ругнулся и яростно начал чесать голову – и тут до Валентина вдруг дошло.

\- Твои рога – где они?

Арно повернулся к Валентину, выглядя совершенно несчастным.

\- Весна, - буркнул он. – У меня они каждую весну сбрасываются и вырастают новые. И при этом настолько чешутся, - Арно снова почесал голову, скривившись. – Угораздило же родиться… таким, - посетовал он. – Нет бы как все.

\- Как вышло, что ты настолько похож на оленя? – осторожно спросил Валентин, не зная, является ли это запретной темой для Арно.

К его удивлению, Арно спокойно воспринял подобное любопытство.

\- Понимаешь, - принялся объяснять он. – Кентавры – полу-люди, полу-лошади. Но есть еще полу-олени. Они крайне редкие и вообще не имеют дел ни с нами, ни с людьми. Ну, и так вышло, - он замялся, а потом хмыкнул. – Что матушка как раз и нашла себе в пару не кентавра, а полу-оленя. Результат – перед тобой, - Арно развел руками. – Окраской и рогами я пошел в отца. Остальным – в мать. Нет, это невыносимо, - Арно неожиданно уткнулся головой в плечо Валентина, который устроился за столом, и со стоном начал тереться о его мундир.

\- Ткань – что надо, - довольно протянул он. – Достаточно грубая и шершавая.

\- И нет бы просто попросить, - Валентин запустил пальцы в волосы кентавра, почесывая еле заметные выпуклости, из которых предстояло вырасти новым рогам.

Арно вздрогнул и удивленно замер, уставившись на Валентина широко раскрытыми глазами. Валентин нахмурился.

\- Я что-то не так сделал? – спросил он.

\- Нет, - поспешно отозвался Арно. – Просто, - он запнулся. – Вряд ли тебе может быть приятно нечто подобное.

\- С чего это вдруг? – удивился Валентин.

\- Не знаю, - буркнул Арно. – Просто раньше никто никогда…

\- Значит, буду первым, - пожал плечами Валентин, продолжив почесывать кентавра.

Арно задумчиво махнул хвостом, а потом расплылся в довольной улыбке.

\- Ты действительно не так уж и плох, Придд, - усмехнулся он, подставляясь под оказавшиеся неожиданно приятными руки Валентина.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Арно поджидал Валентина на краю поляны, выглядя непривычно серьезным и собранным. Волосы кентавра были подвязаны лентой, а на плечах красовалась форменная куртка черно-белого талигойского мундира. Валентин с интересом оглядел его. Арно заметил и хмыкнул, взмахнув хвостом.

\- В бою иначе не отличить своих от чужих, - пояснил он, кивнув на куртку и поправляя пояс со шпагой и пистолетами. – Ты раньше участвовал в сражении, Придд?

\- Нет, - искренне ответил Валентин.

\- Тоже мне, полковник, - не упустил шанса подколоть его Арно. – Плохо, что не участвовал, - вздохнул он, чуть погодя. – Выступаем через полчаса. Генерал Ариго ждет нас. Ты готов?

Валентин кивнул. Арно молча опустился на передние ноги – во взгляде не было привычной веселости и озорства.

\- Слушай, - начал Арно, поднимаясь. – Я, конечно, постараюсь не соваться в самую гущу схватки, тем более, что это не генеральное сражение, а так, небольшая стычка с «гусями». Но все же, будь осторожнее, что ли.

\- Мы много тренировались, - Валентин проверил собственную шпагу и удовлетворенно кивнул.

\- Само собой, - согласился Арно. – Но в настоящей битве все по-другому. Полагаю, ты слышал, что если мы, кентавры, видим, что напарник сильно ранен, и ситуация не позволяет помочь ему без вреда для себя, нам надлежит уходить?

\- Да, я знаю об этом негласном правиле, - тон Валентина был абсолютно ровным. – Поскольку кентавров мало, и они слишком ценны для армии.

\- Именно. Генерал, - Арно отдал честь Ариго, который сидел верхом на своем кентавре Ойгене.

Жермон кивнул Арно и улыбнулся Валентину.

\- Пойдете со мной в авангарде, - сказал он. – Нужно отбросить «гусей».

Валентин заметил, как Арно подозрительно ловит носом воздух с реки. Словно почувствовав чужое любопытство, Арно обернулся к Валентину и покачал головой.

\- Их много, - недовольно нахмурился он.

\- Численность врага, без сомнения, превосходит нашу, - согласился с ним Ойген. – Но надо попробовать отстоять Печальный Язык.

\- Надо так надо, - пожал плечами Арно. – Идем, развлечемся, полковник, - насмешливо протянул он, покосившись на Придда.

 * * *

\- Ненавижу отступать, - буркнул Арно.

Он недовольно рысил по дороге в хвосте отряда кентавров. Перепачканная куртка, порванная на рукаве, растрепавшиеся волосы, съехавшая лента. Валентин выглядел не лучше, хотя его лицо оставалось непроницаемым.

\- Могли же еще защищаться, - снова буркнул Арно, впрочем, тихо – чтобы его услышал лишь Валентин.

\- Генерал ранен, - Валентин обернулся, бросив взгляд на повозку, в которой везли Ариго.

Ойген находился рядом, отдавая распоряжения вместо Жермона.

\- Тем более что позиции мы все равно бы не удержали, - продолжил Валентин. – На этот раз дриксы оказались умнее.

Арно хмыкнул, выглядя все также недовольно.

\- Что-то ты их слишком хвалишь.

\- Арно, - Валентин поморщился. – Пожалуйста, не начинай. Не сейчас.

Кентавр притих, пристыженный усталым тоном Валентина.

\- Ты был неплох, - примирительно сказал он, обратившись к Валентину спустя некоторое время. – Похоже, наши тренировки не прошли впустую.

\- Согласен, - еле заметно улыбнулся Валентин. – К тому же, теперь я могу сказать, что побывал в настоящем сражении. Ты очень метко стреляешь, - отметил он. – Я видел.

\- Пожалуй, - самодовольно усмехнулся Арно. – Правда, от пистолетов толку чуть, - скривился он. – Два выстрела – и все. Перезаряжать-то некогда в разгар боя.

\- Лук и стрелы? – предложил Валентин.

Арно пожал плечами.

\- В лесах мы так и делаем. Для защиты, - признался он. – Но в армии приходится приспосабливаться к людским порядкам, а здесь лук и стрелы уже давно ушли в прошлое – не очень удобно. Хотя, может, и стоит использовать их иногда, - задумчиво добавил Арно, уйдя в свои мысли.

 * * *

В следующей схватке им не так повезло. Снова пришлось отступать, только на этот раз в середине боя. Дриксы наступали и безжалостно палили из мушкетов, их кавалерия и отряд кентавров также пробил ряды талигойцев, разрывая линии обороны. Арно по обыкновению ловко разрядил пистолеты в двух вражеских всадников, с удовлетворением услышав, как Валентин сделал то же самое одновременно с ним. Он схватился за шпагу, когда услышал удивленный вскрик за спиной, а в следующий момент Валентин как-то странно дернулся и повалился на землю – его мундир быстро темнел на левом предплечье, окрашиваясь красным. Арно выругался и, избежав удара дриксенской шпаги, изящным движением заколол наглеца. Времени обернуться к Валентину не было – «гуси» наступали со всех сторон, уворачиваться от вражеских пуль и шпаг становилось все тяжелее.

Против воли вспомнились слова Ойгена новичкам: «В любой схватке помните о том, что вас куда меньше, чем людей. Поэтому, если вам угрожает опасность, лучше отступайте». Арно снова помянул Закатных тварей, повернувшись было с целью уходить… Сделав пару нерешительных шагов, Арно остановился. Он закрыл глаза на миг, мысленно обругал себя последними словами за глупость, потом резко повернулся, попутно лягнув какого-то особенно изворотливого «гуся» задним копытом, и склонился над Валентином. Придд лежал без сознания – потерял много крови. Плохо. Еще хуже оказалось то, что, подхватив его на руки, Арно оказался безоружным и неспособным обороняться. Старательно лягнув еще парочку дриксов, чтобы убрались с дороги, Арно галопом бросился с поля боя, выругавшись, когда его бок обожгло огнем – кажется, все же задели, кляча твоя несусветная!

 * * *

\- И чего вы тут носитесь вокруг, цокаете своими копытами? – лекарь, выглядя крайне недовольно, выглянул из палатки, вокруг которой кругами ходил Арно, ожидая вестей о состоянии Валентина.

\- Ничего я не цокаю, - огрызнулся кентавр. – Как полковник Придд?

\- Будет жить ваш полковник, - махнул рукой лекарь. – Крови много потерял, но пуля не задела жизненно важные органы. Вовремя вы его принесли, а то кровотечение было сильным, нужно было срочно остановить. Завтра сможете навестить, если очнется к тому времени.

Арно облегченно выдохнул, разжимая кулаки – только сейчас он понял, что все это время был напряжен, как натянутая струна.

\- Ну-ка стойте, - лекарь нахмурился и подошел к нему. – Чего молчали, вот же балбес!

\- Это кто еще тут балбес? – возмутился Арно и зашипел от боли, когда лекарь осмотрел и начал промывать длинную царапину на его боку.

\- Стойте смирно, кому сказал! – прикрикнул на него лекарь. – Почему не сказали, что тоже ранены?

\- Подумаешь, немного пулей оцарапало, - буркнул Арно, морщась – он терпеть не мог лекарей и их манипуляции.

\- Вроде ничего, - лекарь удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе. – Рана неглубокая, просто должна подсохнуть. Завтра еще раз нужно будет промыть и осмотреть, - строго добавил он, заметив унылое выражение лица Арно. – Придете к своему полковнику, тогда и проверю заодно, как вы там.

\- Спасибо, - нехотя буркнул Арно, пятясь от палатки.

Нужно было доложить о случившемся Ойгену и Ариго, а заодно узнать исход битвы. Да и не приходить же к Валентину в залитом кровью мундире.

 * * *

Валентин был бледен, только щеки горели – у него явно начался жар, когда Арно пришел к нему на следующий день. Царапина вела себя тихо, хотя лежать на том боку было нельзя. Арно устроился на полу рядом с постелью Валентина, нахмурившись.

\- Как ты?

\- Лекарь говорит, жить буду, - ответил Валентин. – Пока что, сам видишь – не очень. Мне сообщили, ты ранен? – встревожено спросил он.

\- Царапина, - кивнул на бок Арно. – Как видишь, ничего страшного.

\- Тебе нужно было уходить, когда я упал. Было слишком опасно оставаться в окружении дриксов. Не стоило подвергать свою жизнь опасности ради меня. Благодарю, - тихо сказал Валентин, когда Арно сменил компресс на его лбу и осторожно обтер лицо прохладной, влажной тканью.

\- Нужно было, - согласился Арно. – Меня Ойген уже отчитал за самовольство, - довольно усмехнулся он, взмахнув хвостом.

\- Тогда почему…? – серые глаза Валентина лихорадочно блестели, но взгляд был осмысленным и решительным.

Арно посмотрел ему в глаза, его лицо было серьезным.

\- Мне не хотелось искать себе нового напарника, - медленно сказал он, выбирая слова и глядя в лицо Валентина. – Хоть ты та еще Зараза, но я успел к тебе привыкнуть. Поэтому не смей погибать в ближайшее время, - широко улыбнувшись, Арно протянул Валентину руку.

\- Спасибо, Арно, - просто сказал Валентин в ответ, пожимая руку Арно. – Я рад, что мой напарник именно ты.

\- Взаимно, полковник. Взаимно.


	4. Бонус

* * *

Арно валялся в траве, наслаждаясь теплом предзакатного солнца, когда заметил Валентина, осторожно шагающего к нему. Левая рука Валентина была на перевязи – он еще не до конца поправился – но в целом выглядел как обычно, а именно – безупречно. Аккуратно застегнутый мундир, ровно расчесанные волосы, непроницаемое лицо. Арно слегка нахмурился, разглядывая Валентина.

\- Как рука?

\- Еще не совсем зажила, - ответил тот, опускаясь на траву рядом с Арно. – Но приемлемо.

\- Вы, люди, такие хрупкие, - неожиданно произнес кентавр. – И так мало живете.

Валентин покосился на него, но ничего не сказал в ответ.

\- Именно поэтому мы обычно стараемся не привязываться ни к кому из людей, - философски заметил Арно, копытом перекатывая по земле какую-то сухую палочку. – Только не всегда получается.

Валентин повернулся к нему, в светлых глазах мелькнуло удивление.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что успел привязаться ко мне?

Вместо ответа Арно отвернулся, но Валентин успел заметить румянец, появившийся на щеках кентавра. Он неожиданно усмехнулся и, застав Арно врасплох, опрокинул того на траву, устраиваясь сверху.

\- Придд, сдурел? – Арно недоуменно смотрел на него, передние копыта слегка подрагивали, болтаясь в воздухе.

\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, - Валентин навис над Арно, опираясь на здоровую руку.

Каштановые волосы обрамляли бледное лицо, и Арно невольно подумал, что Валентин, на самом деле, очень красив.

\- Ты привязался ко мне?

Лгать Арно особо не умел, и не любил. Да и, в данном случае, не хотелось. Арно сдвинул брови, и нехотя буркнул:

\- Да.

На лице Валентина вдруг, пожалуй, впервые за все время их знакомства, появилась искренняя улыбка, а потом он наклонился вперед и поцеловал Арно.

\- Точно сдурел, - выдохнул кентавр, взмахнув хвостом, когда тот отстранился. – Придд, ты хоть понимаешь, что делаешь? – он ошеломленно смотрел на Валентина, сам не понимая, как себя дальше вести.

\- Я читал, - невозмутимо пояснил Валентин, продолжая восседать на Арно. – Что союзы между людьми и кентаврами существовали, хотя и являлись редкими. Но они – возможны, а также не осуждаются ни церковью, никем.

\- Потому что их за всю историю – считанные единицы, - буркнул Арно.

\- И что с того? – Валентин пожал плечами. – Главное – нет ни единого закона или заповеди, осуждающей подобное. А что не запрещено – то разрешено, - лукаво усмехнулся он.

Арно облизал губы, вдруг разом успокоившись и решившись после слов Валентина.

\- Ты правда хочешь быть со мной не только как напарник? – уточнил он.

Валентин кивнул, его лицо оставалось невозмутимым.

\- Хочу.

Арно улыбнулся, осторожно, чтобы не задеть раненую руку Валентина, притягивая его к себе.

\- Что ж, я готов дать тебе шанс, полковник, - насмешливо протянул он, ощущая себя неожиданно счастливым.


End file.
